Teaching An Unteachable Figure A Lesson Fairy Tail Fanfic w Natsu
by MariaOtaku
Summary: Natsu gritted his teeth and glared at the shaking girl who clutched her bag."How can you just leave your friends behind! You should treat them as if they were your family!" She tenses before she finally opens her eyes. "You don't know ANYTHING about me!" She cries as a ring of explosions blow up around them all. "I CARE FOR MY FRIENDS THE MOST!"


" _ **Fire Dragon Roar!"**_ shouted a young pink-haired boy. A small burst of flame shot out of his mouth and slightly charred the fish-on-a-stick he was holding. He smiled giddily as the smoke cleared and the fish steamed. He turned to the dragon next to him and his smile grew wider as he presented the fish to him. "How's that Dad? I actually cooked it!" He cried. The dragon used a long sharp claw to poke at the fish before grumbling lowly and shaking his mighty head. "Close... but still not cooked right to the middle" the red dragon replied. The human boy sulked and slid off the dragon's hand as if he was a blob and let out a groan. The dragon stared at him before sighing and parting its mouth slightly and letting out a flame. "Still, it is better than what you did last time. Now come, let us eat and rest a bit before we resume training". The boy, now filled with excitement, bounced back up and cheered "Alright!".

No doubt, these two were close. I could see everything from my perch on the edge of a cliff and the wind brought the sounds to my ears. My tiny feet were on the edge, and my small form was hunched over with my knees to my chest and my arms wrapping around them. They were a ways away, but my eyes were accustomed to seeing long distances. The dragon's eyes were watching the boy intently before shifting up to me once he looked away. I hesitated for a moment and gulped quietly before he looked away once he looked back. "What is it?" He asked confused before looking up in the same direction as he did, but I was already gone. I crawled backwards from ledge and picked myself up. I was dressed in a simple grey dress and a breeze blew it slightly. I caught the shadow of a large figure and watched as the shadow extended as he held out a hand to me. " _Let us go, Maria."_ I nod and reach out and place my slender fingers on the large palm held out to me, and look back once more to the edge of the cliff before I feel a gentle tug on my arm.

Once again, I perch on a ledge that overlooked a small clearing in a dense forest. In the same position, I watch a small trio drop their backpacks and huddle down in a small group near the middle. From my standpoint, I could see that there was a blonde girl. I could tell it was a girl because of her generous bust. The second person was a boy with pink hair, followed by a small blue cat. The girl pulled out containers from her bag, and handed them to the boy and the cat who were wailing quite loudly. They were most likely lunches and they were hungry. But what were they doing here? 'There is no reason for _anyone_ to come into these woods. Unless...' my thought was interrupted by a shout from down below. I focus into the source, the boy, and freeze as he was shouting while pointing at me! This was not good! I pushed myself off the ground and stood up straight before beginning to run. I couldn't get very far with the sound on my leg flaeing up again. If only I had the right tools to heal them, I could! I had injured it on my way out of _there._

"Hey you! Get back here!" shouted that boy again. I click my tongue and start climbing up instead of going down. It was easier and I would have more of a head start. I could hear his grunting as he made his way up the mountain. I look back to see him scaling the mountain like a spider. 'How did he cross the clearing so fast?' I wondered worriedly in my head before being snapped out of it again by another shout. "Lucy come on! We're going to lose her!" "I'm trying! My shoes weren't made to climb mountains ya'know!" The girl finally spoke up. I shake my head to clear it before solely focusing on climbing. I look around for foot or handholds to ascend with, but they dwindled in numbers and in size the higher I went. It didn't matter though. I was high enough. I feel a breeze blow by, and it was cold from the altitude. It was a cool breeze of relief from m burning thigh, however. I look down to see how far they had gotten, and they weren't bad. They actually made quite a bit of progress, and the cat was flying too! I'm sure I read something about that before. I held my violet hair back from waving in my face, and pressed the sole of one of my feet again the side of the mountain, preparing to use it was a boost. I wait as the group make it close enough to me to hear the, once again before jumping off the mountain.

I heard three different cries of surprise and terror as I launched myself off the mountain. It didn't matter though. I wasn't new to this. I looked down as gravity did its job, and I prepared myself for the right maneuvers to save myself from slamming onto the ground like a bug. I squinted my eyes as the wind made them tear up and I counted down in my head the seconds before I acted. '7...6...5...4...3..-' "I GOT YOU!" My thinking was interrupted once again by a yell, and I felt something warm wrap around my ankle. I look back in the second I had and saw it was a hand before my body slammed into the mountain's rocky wall. I stifle a cry as my head hits a rock and the world turns upside down for me. I look up to see who decided it was a good idea to grab my leg and my eyes widen as I see the girl struggling to keep us up. One hand was clinging onto the wall for dear life and the other was holding me. The blonde gritted her teeth and tried to pull me up to the edge, or at least high enough so I could reach it. I didn't try though. "If you understand what I'm saying, please try and grab onto the ledge!" She said through pressed lips. Once again, I didn't move a muscle and just hung there. "I'm coming Lucy!" The flying cat proclaimed and flew down arms grabbed the edge of my baggy jeans. I felt a small tug but I still was going to end up falling. Then I turned my gaze from Lucy to the boy, Natsu, ahead of her. He climbed down a lot faster than climbing up, and reached her side in seconds. Natsu grabbed my other ankle that was next to the cat and helped Lucy pull me up to them. It was harder than what I would've been if they were on a larger ledge, but they had barely enough room to stand upright on the mountain side. The pink haired boy slowly pulled me up like a rope until he could reach for my arms. At that point, he yanked me up next to the both of them and wrapped an arm around me. "What the heck is wrong with you?! Why would you jump?!" He asked painfully loud and close to my poor ears. I recoiled and covered not ears, and it was the girl's turn to wrap an arm around me. "You're scaring her Natsu! Let's get down to solid ground and try to figure this out. I'm not sure if she even speaks English".

I tilt my head slightly to face her and nod. "I know what you're saying" I say quietly before swiping the first two fingers on my right hand downwards and feel a strong gush of wind and close my eyes before opening them as the ground changes beneath me. We were back on the ground, at the foot of the mountain. Natsu and Lucy were on the ground, holding their heads and getting their bearings. I stare at the both of them and glance at the cat as he quickly flies down. I nod slightly towards them and turn around and begin to walk away. "Hold on..." I felt a warm hand on my ankle once again. But this hand wasn't soft. It felt calloused.

/ This is my first chapter! It's a lot short than I'd like it to be, but I'll try harder next time! Let me know what I can do to improve my work!/


End file.
